Divided
by dark in the shadow of my heart
Summary: What if the four Hogwarts founders had not split a school into Houses, but Wizarding Britain into Kingdoms: Ruby, Emerald, Amber and Sapphire, creating a society where the rivalries between the four are legendary and inter-Kingdom unity is disallowed? G/D.


This fanfiction is my latest project, though it's something that's been floating around in my head for months. It's obviously pretty AU, but everything is canon where it is possible to be (except Amelia Bones being killed). I think I've provided all the necessary background information in this chapter but if there's anything you're not sure about please ask me in a review! If you like the start please review as they mean a lot to me and always help with writing speed! There's not much G/D until quite late in this chapter, but I wanted to set the scene. It'll be more G/D centric after this chapter, I promise! There will be other couples too, but they'll be quite minor – H/Hr, R/L, BZ/LL.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**"Dance is the hidden language of the soul" – Martha Graham**

* * *

The four Kingdoms of wizarding Britain were divided by qualities and belief as well as geography. There were those in Ruby, the "good cops", brave and noble and stoic. There were the Emeralds, the polar opposite, notoriously discriminative and cunning. Then there were Sapphire and Amber; Sapphire for those with sharp minds and intuition, and Amber (true to its precious stone namesake), warm and inviting, the friendliest and most open-minded of them all. The Kingdoms went way back, to over a thousand years ago, when they were first founded by four great wizards: Godric Gryffindor who founded Ruby, Salazar Slytherin who founded Emerald, Rowena Ravenclaw who founded Sapphire and Helga Hufflepuff who founded Amber. The Wizarding World in Britain was split already by the four leaders' ideals, so the leaders decided to make a physical split, where each part belonged to one of them, and contained people who had the desired traits. There were several protests and attempts to stop the divides, but to no avail.

The Sorting Ceremony took place annually. Every witch or wizard aged eleven to seventeen was eligible to be Sorted. Most children chose not to be Sorted until they came of age. They would stay with their family and be schooled in their home Kingdom before following their true path, though often they would still be Sorted into their home Kingdom, having adopted the virtues of their parents. Muggleborns and more ambitious or estranged children were Sorted as soon as possible, and would live together in the appropriate Kingdom until they came of age, in a special facility much like a boarding school. Some ancient families who dated back to the founding of the Kingdoms and had permanent roots there were not forced to be Sorted unless they personally chose to be.

The Weasleys in Ruby and the Malfoys in Emerald where examples of this.

Each Kingdom was ruled by a leader, elected every ten years. The only rule for the leader's eligibility was to be seventeen or over with a clear criminal record, so virtually any witch or wizard who was of age had a chance. However, often the same family line would rule their Kingdom for many terms. For example, the Malfoys had been ruling Emerald for the last sixty years.

When Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort, formerly a Lord of Emerald, in an epic battle that almost tore the Kingdoms of Ruby, Amber and Sapphire apart, certain witches and wizards were granted royal status. This meant they resided in the same castle as their royal family, and had certain privileges and a say in what went on. They became Lords and Ladies of their Kingdom. This was decided by their display of the appropriate desirable traits for their Kingdom during the battle. In Ruby, the entire Weasley family were given royal status for their valour and nobility, as well as Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas, among many others.

The old prejudices still remained between the Kingdoms, even after the war. In fact, things were more strained than ever between Emerald and the other Kingdoms, after their helping hand to the dark side. There was a mass public scandal when Lucius Malfoy was re-elected once again the year after the war, despite the fact he was a known ex-Death Eater. Most people in Ruby, Amber and Sapphire - and some in Emerald - felt the lot of them should have been locked up in Azkaban with the rest of the Death Eaters, but the Malfoy name was too deeply rooted in Emerald history, and Lucius Malfoy remained leader.

There was nothing Harry Potter, elected Ruby leader the year he became eligible, the year his predecessor Albus Dumbledore was killed, could do about it.

Inter-Kingdom unity was practically unheard of these days. There had been attempts over the years to promote it - including efforts from Dumbledore - but all had fallen flat. There were no relationships between the Kingdoms, except the odd small friendship, like the one between Ginny Weasley and Lady of Sapphire Luna Lovegood. Most friendships between the Kingdoms had died along with the war.

Five years later, and Ginny was stood in front of her gilded mirror, glaring at her reflection with stiff shoulders and pursed lips as she attempted to improve it.

"It's not going to get any better, you know," the mirror chided.

"Shut it," Ginny snapped.

She awkwardly attempted to tuck a stray piece of red hair into the twisted up-do but it just sprang out again. Sighing, she stopped fidgeting and examined her reflection. She was wearing a snowy white gown that dipped into a dramatic V at the front and back. The white skirt slid over her hips and thighs before flaring outwards at the knees to pool around her feet. The messy up-do was an attempt to keep her crimson curls out of her face, and was entwined into the twisted silver circlet she wore; a mark of her status as a lady of Ruby.

The mirror was right. She'd have to do.

"Ginny!" Hermione's voice drifted into her room.

"Coming!" Ginny called, taking a last glance at her reflection before snatching up her wand and leaving the room.

"Brush your hair next time!" the mirror screeched after her.

"One of these days I will blast that mirror into a million pieces," she grumbled to Hermione, who was waiting in the corridor.

"Or you could just put a Silencing Charm on it," Hermione said with a smile, "much less messy. And gets around the problem of seven years bad luck."

"You have a point."

The two women made their way down the corridor, following the soft babble of voices. It was the night of the annual Summer Ball, an ancient tradition dating back to when the Kingdoms were first created. The royals of the four Kingdoms and some lucky lower-status residents gathered for a night of dancing and socialising and making valuable connections. The ball, along with the Yule Ball at Christmas, represented a small beacon of hope that, one day, the rivalries between the Kingdoms would be just a legend. It was one of the few times of year Ginny got to see Luna, so she relished the opportunity - despite the stress of getting ready. The balls were held at a different Kingdom each year, and this year it was Ruby's turn.

They turned a corner and descended the large spiralling staircase to the entrance hall, their heels clacking and their skirts whispering on the marble steps.

Ginny rather felt that she and Hermione - who was wearing a simple but elegant gold dress - blended well with the decor of the Ruby palace. The floors was pure white marble with polished golden banisters on the stairs wreathed in white flowers. Crimson and gold tapestries were hanging on the walls and, here and there, red and white flowers trailed out of brackets. The magnificent doors leading into the palace where thrown open welcomingly, and had been enchanted to change colour. They shifted from crimson, to sienna, to jade, to cobalt and back again. A nod to every Kingdom.

Ginny's favourite thing about living in the palace was the vast and beautiful grounds, stretching as far as the eye could see. The large trees by the doorway were now adorned with different coloured leaves that matched the colour-changing doors. Real fairies gathered in soft golden clusters and fluttered from tree to tree, lighting the still evening air which would soon darken to black. The steps leading up to the doors were also snowy marble, and had been littered with soft red petals, as light spilled over them from inside. The overall effect was lavish and inviting.

Among the band of Ruby royals milling by the door were the rest of Ginny's family, all distinguishable by their bright red hair, talking and laughing excitedly. Neville Longbottom, who had surprised all of the Wizarding World with a display of valiance and loyalty against Voldemort, was also present, fiddling nervously with the cuffs of his dress robes; there was Dean Thomas, a handsome dark boy, laughing with his best friend Seamus Finnigan; the irritating but endearing Creevey brothers, clutching vast Muggle cameras and gabbling enthusiastically; and Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, best friends and partners in crime, both dressed to the nines in flowing dresses and tottering heels, and both sporting a single strand of dazzling silver unicorn hair in their own hair: the newest trend among the Wizarding well-to-do.

At the forefront of the throng was Harry himself, dressed in the red and gold of Ruby, his normally messy black hair arranged more neatly beneath his ruby-studded golden circlet. He was stood next to Ron, who wore maroon at the insistence of his mother, though he looked somewhat unhappy with this get-up. His silver circlet was slightly askew on his flaming hair. As Harry had no non-Muggle family left, he had wanted the Weasleys to serve as his royal family, but it had been disallowed by the old rules of the Kingdom. Ginny thought it must be lonely for him to rule a Kingdom with no real family around him, but he had Ron and Hermione at his side whenever they could be.

Hermione had begun to make her way over to them now, and Ginny hastily followed, not wanting to be left with Parvati and Lavender, who looked ready to swamp her with their gossiping ways.

"It'll be fine, mate," Ron was saying as she reached them, "Lucius Malfoy is a bit of a prat but at least he's better since the war."

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione consoled, "the other leaders are fine, and at least you're all in the same boat."

"You could always just Avada Kedavra ol' Luci," Ginny said with a smirk, "do the world a favour."

Harry laughed. "If only, Gin." He smiled at her, and she returned it politely before turning away.

It was no secret that Harry was attracted to her. Her eleven-year-old self might have rejoiced at the idea, but, at twenty-one, she felt much more mature; less naive; more sure of herself. Harry was attractive; he was strong, loyal, funny and a true hero. Yet there was something about him that just didn't draw her in anymore. Maybe it was his accessibility, how easily he would fall into her arms. She hated herself for thinking that, but she'd rather have a challenge.

Her musings were interrupted by Harry calling for quiet and the anticipating silence that fell.

"The guests from Amber will be arriving first, followed by the guests from Sapphire, and then Emerald. Citizens of Ruby, please give a warm welcome to the Kingdom of Amber!"

A great shower of broomsticks was raining down upon them. The Ambers had never been ones for finesse, but they smiled radiantly and waved their hands as they headed for the ground. Each broomstick had a strip of yellow and black striped ribbon tied to its handle. They were led by Amelia Bones, who looked proud and elegant, dressed in soft yellow, with her amber-studded gold circlet atop her neat greying hair. She was curt and straight to the point, unusual for an Amber, but exceptionally fair and reasonable, and very well-respected. She was followed closely by her niece Susan, whose honey-coloured hair was set in tight ringlets beneath her silver headpiece, and whose face was rosy and glowing with excitement. Ginny's eyes found another of the royals, Cedric Diggory, who was loved particularly among the woman. His cinnamon hair was swept neatly, and he was smiling down at them all. He noticed Ginny at the front and winked. She blushed slightly and grinned.

The Ambers reached the ground and dismounted. Once all of them were safely on their feet, their ribboned broomsticks whizzed off into the sky until their journey home.

Amelia strode to Harry and shook his hand firmly, saying, "Good to see you, Harry. I trust you're well?"

"Very well, thank you, Amelia," he replied, returning her handshake with equal vigour.

"Good, good," she said, casting her eyes over Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "Good to see you all, too," she added, directing a friendly smile to Ginny before turning back to Harry. "The decoration's excellent. You know I hate all this rivalry carry on. A bit of all-inclusion is just what we need." She gestured to the colour-changing doors.

"I'm glad you approve," Harry smiled, "I personally requested the colour changing."

"A tasteful touch, very tasteful indeed," Amelia said with an approving nod before making her way further in the throng.

"I respect her so much," Hermione said fervently, "she's so right about all-inclusion."

"She's scary," Ron said with a grimace.

Ginny tittered. "Honestly, Ron, she's the leader of _Amber_."

"Ruby and Amber, please welcome the kingdom of Sapphire!" Harry called over the buzz of chatter, and claps and cheers ensued.

The Sapphires arrived in all their usual elegance atop large, sleek, silver horses. Somewhat detracting from this image was the stunted leader Filius Flitwick, whose legs hardly reached his horse's sides, and whose blue robes slightly swamped him. Still, he was exceptionally clever despite his eccentricity and well-liked by everyone, beaming down at them all as he approached.

Ginny spotted Luna a short way into the group, looking appropriately dreamy, dressed in sunshine yellow, with her long blonde hair braided intricately and dotted with small yellow flowers. She had even wound some of the flowers around her silver circlet. Ginny caught her attention with a wave and they exchanged grins.

The horses came to a halt and each of the Sapphires slid from their mounts and approached the Rubys and Ambers.

"Harry, Harry, a pleasure as always," Flitwick greeted. Harry bent slightly to shake his hand.

"Ginny!" Luna came bounding over, wisps of hair flying behind her.

"It's so good to see you, Luna!" Ginny smiled.

"Everything looks so good," Luna said mistily, "but I think I'll keep away from the fairies. They're a hotspot for Wrackspurts."

"Now please welcome... Emerald!"

The applause was polite as Emerald arrived in smooth black carriages pulled by huge and equally black dogs with sharp green eyes. Lucius Malfoy led the way in a much larger carriage, his wife Narcissa beside him looking stiff in a dark green, almost-black gown.

As Lucius and his wife left their carriage to greet Harry, the other carriages halted. Out of one appeared Pansy Parkinson, a pug-faced Emerald royal whom Ginny detested. She, like Parvati and Lavender, wore a strand of unicorn hair in her sleek black bob. But before Ginny could have a chance to glare properly at her, her attention was drawn to the two men descending from the same carriage.

The first fulfilled the image of "tall, dark and handsome" with ease; chocolate skin and ebony hair, deep, cold eyes and prominent cheekbones. He wore a look of appraising supremacy which suited him as it would suit no one else. But it was his companion that caught Ginny's eye. The polar opposite of the other, he was pale, his platinum hair falling effortlessly, his eyes like flint. His features were almost painfully attractive, each angle of his face finely chiselled, and his dress robes swathed him as though he we were walking in a shroud of shadow. And yet despite the pair's differences, they both had the air of cold boredom, and carried themselves with the elegance and pride only an aristocrat would have.

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny said to Hermione, her eyes following the Emeralds' movement as they made towards the entrance. "I don't recall seeing him at a ball since before the war. Or Zabini, for that matter."

"I expect they thinks themselves above mere _balls_," Hermione said, her gaze moving with Ginny's, although she wore a look of disgust rather than awe.

"Or maybe he had other reasons," said Ginny slowly, dragging her eyes from the Draco and Blaise and instead watching the cool greeting between Harry and Lucius. As Lucius strode further into the crowd, Narcissa shot Harry a strangely apologetic look, before she was ushered forwards.

"Let's get this show on the road, then," Harry muttered, and began to lead the guests towards the main hall.

As they all filed forwards, Ginny found herself jostled between Hermione and Draco. The strange thing was that she did not object to this in the slightest. He was intriguing to her; enigmatic, mysterious, a code she wanted to crack. She hadn't seen him for years. She'd only had glimpses of him before, but she knew enough to understand that he used to be a Death Eater, coerced and corrupted by his father. Had he only just been brave enough to show his face?

She shook away thoughts of the youngest Malfoy as they entered the main hall and the crowd dispersed. It was magnificent at the best of times, but now it was more so, with red and white flowers crawling up the marble pillars and colour-changing tapestries on the walls. There were fairies in here too, flitting across the ceiling, occasionally dropping handfuls of red petals like those on the steps outside. The pumpkin punch cascaded from the mouth of a stone unicorn in the corner, which occasionally blinked and flicked its mane. There were tables and chairs littered across the floor, and a large space cleared for dancing, next to the orchestra, which was somewhat motley, but issuing an enchanting melody. House-Elves formed small moving trays, carrying canapés and crystal goblets brimming with Firewhiskey. Ginny wondered how Hermione would feel about the Elves doing this job. There were tiny indoor fireworks, which occasionally went off with soft bangs and fizzles of colour that lit up the entire room. There were snowy owls among the fairies, soaring across the ceiling and hooting quietly. They carried small rolls of parchment and quills so guests could send notes to one another. Ginny loved the idea.

The crowd immediately filled every corner of the room. Ginny found herself standing with Harry and Amelia, who hastily excused herself to "try that delicious-looking punch."

"Do you like it?" Harry asked her.

"It's great," she said genuinely, "I love how we can send notes. It makes me feel like a schoolgirl again"

"I like it, too," he grinned. "Hopefully some romances will start tonight." He was watching her carefully for a reaction.

Afraid of the way the conversation was going, she swiftly veered off-topic; "so, I take it you didn't get Celestina Warbeck to provide the entertainment?"

"Nope, that particular rumour had no truth," he smiled, "fortunately."

"I dunno, Mum would've been pleased," Ginny said with a laugh, looking over to where her mother was deep in conversation with Cedric Diggory, looking positively starstruck.

"Maybe not your dad, though."

They were joined by Ron, who was clutching a stack of canapés and a brimming goblet of punch. "Good party, Harry," he said thickly.

"Thanks, mate. Glad you're enjoying the refreshments."

Ginny was still watching Cedric and her mother, who had now stopped conversing. As her mother moved off, fanning herself, Parvati and Lavender converged on Cedric, all flirtatious smiles and fluttering lashes. Ginny stifled a giggle.

Ron's expression became stony. "They should know better," he said, "mixing with the other Kingdoms. Especially in the way _they_ have on their minds."

"It's only fun," reasoned Ginny, who would never understand why her brother was so keen to widen the rift between the Kingdoms, "and at any rate, he's only an Amber."

"Well, yeah, at least he's not an _Emerald_," Ron stressed the last word with heavy distaste, and gave a harsh snort.

"I think I'll join Hermione," Ginny said shortly, and marched past her brother.

Hermione was looking rather baffled as she talked to - or rather, was talked at - by a pompous-looking Amber royal.

"Ernest McMillan," the Amber royal said impressively, giving Ginny a firm handshake, "or Ernie, as I am better known."

"Hello," said Ginny politely, determinedly avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"Helped barricade the palace during the war, you know," Ernie continued, puffing out his chest, "couldn't have been more delighted when I was given my royal status. To live in the place I had helped protect, well, you can imagine..."

But Ginny was far from imagining Ernie making himself at home in the Amber palace. She had just spotted Draco out of the corner of her eye. He was sat alone at one of the tables, an owl perched in front of him as he scrawled on a piece of parchment. He was approached by Blaise, who was frowning. Draco laughed and sent the owl away carrying the scroll, before getting up and following Blaise back into the midst of the guests.

"Oh, Hermione, I think I've just seen our friend Caroline," Ginny invented quickly.

"Really? Oh, well, got to dash - great to meet you, Ernie!"

They hurried away. Ernie looked slightly affronted but managed to engage another innocent bystander in conversation.

"Thanks so much, Gin," Hermione said once they were out of earshot, "I didn't know how to get away. Oh, look, there's Hannah Abbot! Do you mind if-?"

"You go," Ginny smiled, "I want to get some punch anyway."

While Hermione sauntered off to see Hannah, Ginny headed to the stone unicorn. As she filled her goblet, there was a hooting sound from above, and she looked up to see an owl perched on the unicorn's head. Heart quickening, she set down her goblet and untied the scroll as surreptitiously as possible. There were guests all around the hall sending and receiving notes, but she still felt as though all eyes were on her as she unfurled the parchment and read the black cursive:

_Care to dance?_

Her heart pounding in her throat, she scanned the room and spotted Draco, talking with Blaise to Michael Corner, a Sapphire Lord. He must have felt her gaze, because he looked over and met it for a long smouldering moment before turning away again.

Swallowing, Ginny turned back to the expectant owl and quickly scribbled _meet you on the floor in_ 5 sending off the note and trying to look unfazed.

Draco Malfoy wanted to dance with her. Why her? Did she intrigue him as he did her? Surely not; she was uninteresting, a simple honest Ruby. Was it a ploy? Whether it was or not, she was keen to take up the offer. The idea of him holding her and spinning her across the dance floor made her hair stand on end with anticipation and her stomach do somersaults.

Taking a long sip of punch, she chanced a look at Draco again. The owl had alighted on his shoulder and he took the parchment and read it quickly before stuffing it into his pocket. He didn't look at her but she knew they had made an agreement.

"Sending notes already?"

Ginny jumped. Harry was standing next to her, getting himself a goblet of punch.

"Just the one," she said lightly, hoping he hadn't made any connection with her and Draco.

He didn't press the matter, but he was looking at her searchingly. "Ginny, I-"

She could see Draco heading to the dance floor.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I've got to go," she interrupted, and left him looking quite perturbed.

The orchestra had started another song; a soft, chiming melody. People were gathering on the dance floor as though the song was pulling them in. Draco stood and waited. She reached him and there was a long pause. He observed her, his cool steel eyes sweeping over her appearance, from the silver circlet in her twisted fiery hair, to the pool of white material at her feet.

"You look good, Weasley."

A shiver went down her spine. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself, Malfoy."

He held out a hand which she took and he immediately pulled her into a close dancing stance, his other hand resting on her waist, almost like it was against her bare skin through the thin material. The song was soft, slow, sensual. She couldn't dance. Royals had classes for things like that but she'd never bothered to turn up to one. But it didn't matter when Draco began to dance with her, cutting a clean path through the other dancers, twisting and turning her completely effortlessly.

"Why did you want to dance with me?" she asked as he tilted her backwards – so her world literally turned upside-down – before pulling her back into his arms.

"Other than the fact that you look good in white?"

"Other than that," she said with raised eyebrows.

"Why did you agree to it?" he countered.

"Not fair, I asked first."

"There's just something about you, Weasley."

"Ginny," she said quickly.

"Only if you call me Draco," he replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, _Draco_," she said, rolling out his name with a laugh.

"Your turn then, Wea-Ginny. Why did you want to dance with me?"

She shrugged, trying to look as though she was perfectly cool, despite the fact his smooth spiralling and the pressure on her waist was sending her mind into overdrive. "You interest me."

One platinum eyebrow disappeared into his fringe. "That's it?"

"Only as good as, 'there's something about you,'" she smirked.

He rolled his eyes and tossed her upwards. She allowed herself to close her eyes and send a laugh up to the ceiling before he lowered her and spun her back into his arms.

"Why have I not had the pleasure of dancing with you before?" she ventured, watching his expression.

It remained unchanged. "Because I was a prick who thought he was clever and didn't ask Weasleys to dance."

She grinned. "Ron would have a fit if he could see us."

Draco deliberately made a show of spinning her out to the edge of the dance floor before reeling her in again. "Do you care?"

His breath tickled her neck slightly and her heart pounded. She hoped he couldn't hear it. "No."

The song ended and Draco released her. The places he'd touched on her body still seemed to burn.

"Firewhiskey?" he asked, clicking his fingers to a nearby House-Elf.

"If you insist," she grinned.

He passed her a goblet and she immediately gulped down a good half of it. He was watching her with a look of surprise. She raised her eyebrows over the brim.

"You'd be surprised; I bet I could drink you under the table."

"I might just take you up on that," he said, and cast Refilling Charms on their goblets.

* * *

"Okay, you've drunk me under the table," Draco said, plonking down his goblet and blinking somewhat blearily. "You win."

Feeling more affected than she let on, she drained the last of her Firewhiskey and set down the empty goblet. "Ladies can drink, you know."

"So I see," he said, his voice husky from the drink. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"I want to see everyone on the dance floor!" Harry was stood at the top of the hall, and shouting across the crowd, having used _Sonorous_. "This is the last song of the night."

"Come on," Ginny said, grabbing Draco's elbow.

The orchestra had begun the song. It was violin-centric, fast-paced, like a country dance or a ceilidh song. It was like nothing that had been played before at a ball, and the guests began to clap and cheer as they headed to the dance floor. The dancing with Draco had made her hair messier than ever, so she threw caution to the winds and let it loose. She also kicked off her heels and discarded them under a chair. Right now, she was not going to be confined by her Kingdom. Right now, she was not going to be confined by rules.

She didn't care who might be watching as she plunged into the midst of the dance, dragging Draco with her and beginning to join in.

It was less than dignified. Filius Flitwick was being tossed in the air and even Amelia Bones was smiling and clapping. Ginny skipped through the crowd, grabbing hands and spinning, not caring who it was. Laughter and clapping filled the air; even the fairies were flitting happily to the violin up above. She saw Harry gripping Hermione's hands and twirling her in circles; Ron was linking arms with Lavender and skipping through the crowd; Luna was beside herself, flapping her arms excitedly before pulling Blaise Zabini in with her. The boy looked thoroughly bemused, but he smiled in spite of himself. The music was picking up, and Ginny closed her eyes, her bare feet skimming over the floor, hands grabbing her and spinning her. Someone linked her arm and she opened her eyes to see Ron.

"Careful with Malfoy," he whispered, "you're drawing attention to yourself. Remember he's an Emerald. And an ex-Death Eater."

Ginny pretended she hadn't heard and let him release her and dance off. She could see Draco on the other side of the floor, and he was laughing too, as Blaise pulled him into an awkward kind of spinning triangle with Luna.

Hermione had seized Ginny's hands and spun her around, giggling delightedly. "Isn't this brilliant?" she shouted before being caught up by an Amber royal and dancing off.

Laughing out loud, Ginny seized Dean Thomas and they whirled and spiralled until she was dizzy and her hair was erupting like flames around her. She was relinquished into the hands of Michael Corner, who danced with her to the other side of the floor. It was like nothing she'd experienced before, and she felt alive, part of something, as everyone whooped and whirled around her.

Three things happened at once. The song ended with a dramatic orchestral hit, she found herself in Draco's arms in the centre of the dance floor, and a fairy chucked a handful of red petals over them.

There was tumultuous applause and cheering as the orchestra took a bow, and the guests started to jostle out of the hall. The ball was over.

Breathless and glowing, Ginny looked up at Draco. He brushed the petals off her bare shoulder and she shuddered.

"Come on," he muttered, his hand finding hers, and he led her into the crowd.

She heard someone call her name - Luna, she thought - but she focused on nothing but Draco, keeping her head down as she walked beside him. He was like a gravitational field to her, a magnet.

As they headed to the door, he grabbed something off a chair and draped it around her. It was his black travelling cloak.

"Get that hair covered," he said, and she drew the hood over her head. Now she could be anyone.

They stepped out into the brisk air, down the marble steps where guests where bidding one another goodbye, in the direction of the Emerald carriages. Draco bundled her into one and the door slammed shut in their wake.

The great black dog howled and pulled them into the night.


End file.
